


Showdown

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dino-Riders, Watchers: the Virtual Series
Genre: Alien Invasion, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Crossover, Death-Camp system, Deliberate use of Bio-Weapons, Disapearances of political disidents, Evil Ruler, Extermination Camps, Facing the Tyrant, Gen, Hatred, Kidnapping, Modern Politics: National Security Tsar system, Persecution Story, Poison, War Story, cold-blooded murder, mass-murder, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the year 2017 the US has not only re-instituted the Innitative, it's become a global campaign to control the 'Buffyverse' monsters- Enter Krulos: Rulon Emperor and now US National Security Tsar... the real tyrant of the story!<br/>Political disidents WILL VANISH! NON-HUMANS WILL BE PURGED! The US republic effectively becomes politically unrecognizable. (He uses the Innitative as an SS). However, this new National Security Tsar has a much more evil intent than you can possibly imagine (I think).<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown

Showdown!

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Dino-Riders Crossover!

By Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Krulos, and now, Thrawn.

When: Beginning at the very start of Buffy Season 10.

Premise: The Initiative is back, and they’ve got a new Supreme Commander, an alien Emperor who has his own agenda; Krulos (the villain from Dino-Riders)… it’s also gotten pretty much an international reality now (the governments attempt to control non-human sentients). Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Buffy is an invention of Joss Whedon, he owns the copyright to BtVS… not me! Dino-Riders is also someone else’s invention- not mine, this story is mine however… as are some of the characters found in Coelacanth’s Diary Series (my spin-off from Dino-Riders).

Chapter: 1, Bio-Weapon development and deployment.

Rowena opened her eyes to see herself in a medical laboratory or so she thought, the last thing she remembered was being transferred from human custody to the custody of some really weird-looking creatures- first she thought that they were demons but it didn’t make sense… they used technology that was more advanced that any government that she’d ever heard about. She remembered that she’d been handed over with some three other colleagues of hers, now they were separated and she was really worried! _‘Any technology demons use is very primitive compared to human tech.’_ Rowena recalled. There were about five of them in the room that she could see; two of them held her arms- one each, the other three stood in front of her: two standing at the sides of one larger one ‘ _The leader’_ she reasoned, it turned out that she was correct. This man was incredibly muscular, the two holding her arms were immobilizing her easily, even at full slayer-strength she didn’t have any chance to escape from their grip, and he was looking stronger than both of these men combined! His bodyguards, she reasoned from their posture and equipment (they were heavily armed from what she’d seen) were looking about as strong as the two holding her… yet she wasn’t fearful of an intimate attack- this didn’t make sense to her at all: her own government had betrayed her to their custody, no word, they had just come and taken her away. ‘ _The war was over for at least a year, the nations stood down- we survived, we accomplished our goal, in that way everyone won, why this?’_ she thought panicking.

These creatures were weird, they looked kind-of like the Egyptian gods in mythology (animal heads on human bodies) the two holding her arms had the heads of sharks, in front of her stood a fellow who was in purple and red, in the outfit that looked like an encounter-suit of body-armor, crossed with a space-suit of an astronaut, but he had traits of a frog, and his bodyguards looked like they had either cobra heads or hammerhead shark heads- she really couldn’t make it out, much too ‘ _steamy_?’ She questioned in her head. The frog-man was speaking to her “Name, Rank, and Serial number, you know the drill… Prisoner!” “Rowena, rank: common Slayer, um, we don’t have serial numbers.” then she saw another man approaching him from his left holding what looked like a hypodermic needle with what looked like a nebula inside the glass, this small nebula was both blue and tannish-brown… this man had a pinkish-peach squid like head and what looked like a white windbreaker jacket on with white pants. “Wait, I recognize you now, you’re the National Security Tsar! Krulos, was it?” Then his expression took on a strangely avuncular look, which  really freaked her out “Indeed, child, and you’re about to participate in a very crucial experiment for the safety of your country!”. It was then that she realized that the one to his right had a sharks head while the one to his left had a cobras. “Is the injection ready, Toothis?” “Yes Lord Krulos.” “So, you’re an emperor?” Rowena asked… then as he nodded yes she felt a sharp pain in the outside of her right upper arm, near the shoulder, immediately followed by a burning sensation, next extreme nausea and dizziness- she almost upchucked!- and it felt like the room was 150 degrees Fahrenheit!

“Bio-weapon works perfectly, Lord Krulos!” said one of the strange men. ‘ _Bio-weapon?! I’ve been deliberately poisoned! They had me kidnapped and poisoned! I’m nothing but a guinea pig to them!’_ Rowena thought shocked. “Well, the injection certainly made her very sick- now we need to make sure that we aren’t effected.” Krulos said, then; “Leopard 505 step forward!” and Rowena saw a fellow who seemed to have a leopard’s head emerge into her field of vision, he was yellow with black spots… “Aerosol form bio-weapon.” Krulos said. They sprayed some of the chemical in front of him and he kind-of sneezed, various other aliens sniffed the mist, then their emperor did so, none of them had any reaction. ‘ _I’m dying’_ Rowena realized ‘ _I’ll never make it out of here alive_.’ Her skin had already started to boil or blister, and she couldn’t see well at all anymore. She honestly thought that her skin was turning bright red- like a bad sunburn. She lay on the floor trying to rest and recover, knowing all the while that it was already too late.

“Why are you doing this, Sir?” she practically begged. “I need information, if it makes you feel any better.” “What information, you never even asked me any questions?” “Silly girl, your body’s reaction is giving me all the information I need about how the weapon works.” ‘ _So, I’m a lab-rat! My survival was **never intended**! They just needed someone to test this vile concoction on!’_ she realized. Then the realization continued, unbidden ‘ _They just wanted to try to **kill** someone!’_

As the minutes ticked by, the Rulons realized that Rowena, while fatally sick, and dying, just wouldn’t die. “Hammerhead, tell me, shouldn’t she be dead by now?” Krulos said to one of his lieutenants at his left. “Lord Krulos, the weapon **should** have completely disintegrated her DNA already by now, my guess is that she’s getting some kind of telepathic help from somewhere on the ship!” said one of the Cobra-headed Rulons… “Perhaps, Rasp, Perhaps.” was Krulos response, then “Hammerhead, scan for telepathic signatures in the immediate area.” “Immediately, Sir!” Meanwhile, Rowena heard in her mind a ‘presence’ and she felt a  weird reassurance, like external thoughts being thought by her- thoughts that she wouldn’t think… like another personality. ‘ _But, when I went for psychiatric interviews, they determined that I don’t have that propensity.’_ Rowena thought. This mysterious transmission, like an e-mail communication continued: “ _Don’t worry, I’ll sustain you for as long as I can- these beings are NOT FROM EITHER THIS SOLAR-SYSTEM OR THIS TIME! But they ARE DECENDED FROM HUMANS!” _Now Rowena was alarmed, for her, her mind is one of the most sacred and personal places **ever**! For another being to speak to her in this way was very scary- even though she detected a distinctly feminine presence in the ‘transmission’ (is the best name for it). “ _No, don’t try to talk vocally to me- we’ll communicate mind-to-mind!”_ This thing was saying _“Who are you?”_ Rowena asked this being “ _The name’s Serena, I’m kind-of a medic from a planet several light-years away, a world invaded and effectively demolished by that evil emperor who just had his minions poison you.” “Why? What did I ever do to him?” “You are something called a ‘Slayer’ and from what I’ve read in you, it’s kind-of a preternatural warrior- so you’re also slightly telepathic! It’s that very trait that he’s out to annihilate from existence, as it prevents his ‘behavioral-modification-circuitry’ from working- it’s a form of enslavement that these creatures have developed. They call it a ‘Brain-Box’… That’s the very reason why he had the NSA agents in the Initiative kidnap you and your squad- so he could test a weapon designed to kill anything capable of mind-to-mind communication.”_

“So, he became National Security Tsar by- effectively by treaty- giving the US government an upgrade to their security over monsters… the very same monsters we Slayers are called to fight day-to-day! But I still don’t get it, why turn on us? Why attack his own allies in this fight? This doesn’t make any sense!” Rowena demanded in her mind _“You’re kind-of missing the point of him being an **evil emperor**, aren’t you, girl!… Bad people do tend to do bad things, that’s kind-of how they become bad.”_ She did find this presence very reassuring! “Lord Krulos, I’ve found it- the whereabouts of the source of the telepathic signal, and what’s more, the brain-waves clearly indicate it’s one of the Valorian Scum Survivors- their medic- Serena, Shall I move to kill her?” Hammerhead said. “No, Hammerhead, I don’t want her dead yet, I want her spirit broken… this all fits, this woman will die and when she does, the death of this person, this innocent, **will set** Serena over the edge- towards despair and anger- that’s the way to destroy a Valorian!” Krulos responded.

Right about then, Serena’s strength collapsed- and as she was the one maintaining Rowena’s life, she sent Rowena a message “ _I will not lie to you- you’re almost completely destroyed by this bio-weapon,… no, don’t call upon mysticism- aside from religion, just say whatever prayers you are going to- but be quick! You’re about to die!”_ Rowena started to say the Act of Contrition but about then, her DNA broke down and she, and her personal items with her, kind-of melted into a greasy or oily puddle that wouldn’t evaporate! “Time that took, tell me now!” “Roughly fifteen minutes, Lord Krulos” said Toothis. “Far too long, it shouldn’t have taken that long at  all!” Skate spoke up, while conducting a bio-scan of the puddle that, not half-a-minute ago had been a young woman in her 20s- and a very pretty one at that “If I’m correct, Serena should DIE for interfering in this experiment” “No, Skate, this will have devastated her spirit immensely- there’s no need therefore, while she’s grieving, we’ll strike the others with the aerosol test of fatality on the other three prisoners with a similar gift of this ‘mystical strength’!” and Krulos strode off, rather satisfied.

Rasp meanwhile stopped both Krok and Antor, and said to them conspiratorially “I just don’t think our ‘Great and Glorious Leader’ Krulos is thinking things through right, is he ordering the sparing of a Valorian? The very Leader of our ‘Great Empire’ sparing, and not only sparing, but effectively protecting a sworn enemy of our nation, to boot?!” Krok, a devout loyalist for Krulos, was incensed, but very curious… he too couldn’t just ignore what he’d just seen and heard “I think, Rasp, that he owes her a personal debt of some kind- she did save his life back then- in the incident after the earthquake that had him fall off his Tyrannosaurus Rex? Remember?” “Ah, yes, of course, now it all makes sense- our leader is a ‘Warrior-Monarch’ and you don’t get that way without developing a sense of honor!”


End file.
